Star Wars Rebels Drakon Cronos
by Theknightenforcer
Summary: Follow this story of an unusal inquisitor who finds and takes care of a little twi'lik. As he battles the cartel and the empire after being framed from doing something he didn't do.
1. Chapter 1

(Hi everyone this is my first Star Wars story. I hope you enjoy it, please give me feedback or tell me if I missed anything up. Also if you like your character to be in the story do let me know.)

Chapter # 1

An Imperial ship flew across the peaceful quite space, it was caring two inquisitors. It was heading for a planet called Harken; it was a lovely tropical planet. It was controlled by the Galactic Empire, but lately the military forces were dealing with an annoying group of cartels. On this very ship sat one of the inquisitors. His name was The Eleventh Brother, but he hated to be called that. Instead he likes to be called by his name. That his mother gave him, it is Drakon. He came from a clan that hunt down dragons, that's why his mother gave him that name in order to be a great dragon hunter. Fate had it that he became an inquisitor instead; he however wears his Grand dragon hunter outfit. He wears a regular mandalorian helmet, without the antenna. It's covered by his jacket; the jacket is sleeveless on the right side and cut short on the left side, the jacket is black and brown. It's black on the outside and brown on the inside, on the jacket's collar is fur.

He wears a green shirt and black pants, he wears gauntlets. He has on black and silver combat boots; his left arm is wrapped up with a red wrap, it goes underneath the gantlet. He has blue armor on him with a purple glow; he has it on his kneepads, shoulder pads, shoes and even on his shoes. His left Gauntlet also has fur on it; his right arm however is a different story. It's completely cybernetic and has twin purple kyber crystals powering it. There's also a green blade near his blue claw fingers, in order to stab people with. His right shoulder also has three energy spikes at the back; the ones on the side are purple, while the one in the middle is green. On his shoulders is one purple spike on each side, his right arm had a silver dragon statue on it. The dragon's head is looking to the right, while breathing fire and has its wings open.

Drakon sighed, because he did not want to be here. He had to come or the real truth was force to come by the grand Inquisitor. Drakon heard about the grand inquisitor's death and never been the happiest in his life, he was glade that the grand inquisitor was dead. Of course he locked it deep inside of him. He really hated that guy, but here they are. On a mission and the reason they came here is because, there is a person here with force sensitivity. Both inquisitors are here to either kill the person or make him an ally. Drakon looks outside again as the ship descends on this planet surface. It was raining; Drakon looks at the rain drops as they hit the window. Rain was one of Drakon's favorite things, second to stuffing his face. It reminded him of his home planet. Drakon felt someone's anger and smiled under the helmet, Twelve Brother comes to him and Drakon pretends to not to hear him. Drakon then felt a kick to his boot and he turns to twelve. He keeps himself from cracking up.

"Yes?" Drakon says. Twelve glares at him and points to his outfit. "Did you do this?" Twelve asked Drakon. Twelve's suit was colored bright pink and had flowers on it. Drakon was proud with his work, but played it off like he didn't. He did it at the time with other Inquisitors, so he'll use that.

"No I did not do it, it was probably Emily"-Drakon said. That was probably true, she had done it before. Twelve sighs. "Once I get back, I'm gonna teach her a lesson." Twelve leaves the room and once Drakon felt him on the other side of the ship, he lets out a laugh. After sitting for a while, Drakon felt the ship land and he gets up from his seat. He walks to the ramp and leaves the ship, alongside with Twelve. They're both immediately greeted with a whole lot of storm troopers and Commanders. Both Twelve and Drakon walk towards the leader of this base, while the walk there. Drakon could feel the soldiers trying not to laugh and Twelve frustration. Drakon was glade, he hates for his own people to fear him. His enemies can fear him, but not his people. Yet another thing he keeps deep within himself. It helps protect him and still be a human being. Once they got a stepping distance to the leader, the leader introduces him to them.

"Hello Inquisitors, welcome to my humble base. My name is George Stone." George says to Drakon and Twelve. "Give me the report Admiral George." Twelve says George nods his head." Yes Inquisitor, three weeks ago a group from the cartel came here. At first they were small, but they grew pretty large really fast. However we did not worry, they left us alone and even tried to trade with us. Then on the second week however, they attack us; one of their people had a lightsaber. He used a little bit of the force."-George says to Drakon and Twelve, once all three got into the command center. "I sent some scours to scout the area. They came back with this." George tells the two inquisitors. He pressed a button and a screen came up showing the enemy's hide out. It was surprisingly a castle like place. There were photos of the defences, offence and even some weak spots. The last photo showed s cartel member with a yellow lightsaber.

"What we gathered is that this man is named Malfoy and is addicted to death sticks. It's a new drup that's around. "George says. Drakon and Twelve look at each other, they node at the same time and this time Drakon spoke up. "I'm hoping you have a plan to get us into that castle?" -Drakon asks George. George nods his head "Yes we do sir." He points at the screen. "Two groups, one well attack from the south, while the other attacks the north. The third group and along with you two well sneak into the castle."-George said. Twelve nods his head. "Good, good." Twelve says and he looks at Drakon. "I reckon you get some rest, you're probably going need it." Twelve says to Drakon.

After that, Twelve leaves the room. Drakon looks at George and gives him a small bow. Drakon then leaves to go to his ready room; he stops at the food cafeteria to stuff his face, while looking at the time food. Drakon could feel people starting at him and since the storm trooper near him wanted to ask a question. "Yes?"- Drakon says to the storm trooper. The storm trooper's eyes widened a little bit, but he spoke any ways.

"I heard you guys were pretty scary, people fear you. However why is the other Inquisitor wearing pink and flowers?"-Storm trooper asks Drakon.

Drakon smiled behind his mask "Well that's because he's faaabuuulooooouuuse." Drakon says to the storm trooper. Drakon opens his arms wide and all animated like. Just trying to be silly; Drakon moves closer to the storm trooper and whispers, only loud enough for the troop to hear.

"P.S I thank you for loving my art, but shhh the other guy doesn't know that. So don't say anything."-Drakon tells the trooper just shacks his head and Chuckles a bit. Drakon picks up his food and goes to his room, to eat and rest

Chapter #1 end  
(So what do you think?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter # 2

 **-Dream sequence-**

 **He stood at the door, looking at his father work. His father was planting seeds in the ground in order for them to get some work done. "Brother." Someone said, Drakon turns around and sees his little sister running at him. He smiles "Hey there Sophia." He says to her, she tackles him into a hug. "Did you hunt today?" She asks. Drakon nods, "Yes I did, but sadly no dragon." He says, she giggles at this and pouts "Aaaaw that's not good." She says and Drakon chuckles. "That's ok I'm going to go out hunting again." He says. Sophia nods her head, let's go of him and run off. Drakon's father walks up to him. "She worries about you." Drakon looks up only to see the face of the grand inquisitor. "whaa." He says. "To see the failure you have become." The Grand inquisitor says as the scene changes. Drakon house was now on fire.**

" **No, no no" He looked outside to see his father lying on the ground dead, with a sword in his heart. Drakon was terrified and ran to his room. In order to find his sister, but once he got there. She was not there; he goes back down and into the living room. To be confronted with his mother's pants ripped and some one behind her. The nine years old Drakon was confused at what was happening, thinking his mother was being hurt. "Mom!" He screams and starts to go to her. The man stops what he is doing and looks at him; his mother grabs a lamp and hit the man on his head, "Drakon ruun!" She screams and she was grabbed from behind. Drakon doing what his mother told him ran out the house. He saw his village burning down and his people being attack and slaughtered. He ran and ran, looking for his sister. Once he saw her, he dropped to his knees and stared at her. Her and other children from his village were hanging with ropes around their necks. Drakon covers his eyes and screams. "You failed them all." The Grand inquisitor says. The scene changes again and this time Drakon was in a blood of pool. Looking at dead children in a it, he looks up at the grand inquisitor "You failed your classmates, but you became strong and became a weapon of the empire." He says. The scene changes again and he was standing in front of some people. People he did not know, there was a green twil'lik with her blaster pointing at him. A** **mandalorian female, she had a grenade in her hand. Ready to throw it at him, a boy and a male both had their lightsabers on. Then there was a lasat, with his blaster pointing at him. He turns to his right and sees a shape of a lady, with a light whip. She swings it at him and before it can make contact, it goes black.**

 **-End of dream-**

Drakon opens his eyes, to find himself sweating and had tears in his eyes. "That dream gain." He says to no one but to himself. "Master, are you ok?" A voice says. Drakon looks at his desk to see Xander talking to him. Xander was an AI that Drakon brings with him. Xander is a blue ball that moves when he speaks. "Yes Xander I'll be fine I just had that dream again….. and maybe a vision too." Drakon tells Xander. If Xander had a face, he would look worried. "Elaborate please?" Xander asks. Drakon sighs "I don't know what it means; I see a bunch of people. Like I could clearly see them, all ready to attack me. However there was this female, she was not clear and before I can get a clear picture of her. She attacks and that's when I woke up."Drakon explains. Xander sighed at what Drakon said "Master maybe it means that your end is coming." Drakon shrugs his shoulder and gets out of bed. "Xander, bring up Master Windu training section." Drakon says to Xander. Xander brings up a holotape of Mace Window, Drakon practice Windu's moves. Windu's style best fit for Drakon, he uses the enemy power and moves right back at them. After a while of practicing, Drakon decides to look up the Jedi. Unknown to the Empire, Drakon told Xander to look up the Jedi order and their members. He spent countless hours of studying. Drakon had respect for them; they brought protection and order to planets that needed it, or it seems like that. At least to Drakon it seemed like that, he wondered what cause them to end up betraying the people they sworn to protect.

Drakon glances at the time and decided to get ready. After taking a shower and getting dress, he picks up his lightsaber. His hilt was almost like a hilt of a sword. It had sharp edges that stick out. The handle was brown and had a red string wrapped around it. At the end, it had a red crystal with a spiked in front of it. The spike glow purple. The button on the saber and the two blades in the front, also glow purple. He turned it on and the purple blade came out, he checked it to see if it was functioning correctly. After that Drakon gives Xander a glance. "Do behave yourself Xander, if you get bored. Study the wild life here. I heard they are pretty interesting." He says to Xander. Drakon knows that Xander was interested in animals on every different planet. He didn't blame Xander, they are interesting. "Affirmative Master." Xander says to Drakon. Drakon opens his door and leaves his room to go meet up with the crew. Drakon found the group he was looking for in the mission area; the men were lining up and getting into hover transport, with tanks right next to them. Drakon saw Twelve and followed him in a hovering transport. They both sit down, along with some of the men. The doors close and the vehicle begins to move.

…

Drakon blocks another in coming blaster bolt from a cartel's gun; he redirects it at the owner and watches him fell down. With a gaping hole, Drakon runs towards another cartel and slashes him threw his chest. The man drops dead; he felt a danger coming from behind, he turns around and force push a grenade coming at him. It went right back to the owner, exploding on the person and a few others that were in cover. Drakon smiles and runs deep within the castle, all around him he could hear gun firing and explosions. The plan somehow seemed to work and most of the cartels were too occupied with the forces from the south and north. Twelve was split up with him to cover more ground, to find this person. Drakon came upon a group of storm troopers who look like they were having a hard time.

An explosion made the side wall crumble and it began to fall, Drakon looked at it and could tell it would crush the men under it. Using the force, Drakon stopped it from crashing on the men and made a wall in front of them to give more cover. He could sense their confusion. "Hey there it seemed like you needed a hand." He said to them. He could clearly see some injured ones and that the ones who could fight were not trying to leave them. "Thank you sir, it really helped us." One of them said. Drakon nods his head "Yes I can see that, please take the injured out of here. I'll take care of the rest." He activates his lightsaber again and deflects the bolts coming his way. After a couple of deflects and slashes, he was able to get through the men. He went down the hall and stopped, he could feel the person they were looking for close to him. He goes towards it and finds himself in a room full of weapons, vehicles, ships and credits. "Well dame, we could use this." Drakon says quietly to himself. He goes to a table and look at some document, info of black market hits, with lots of credits. Way more than he makes, "fuck that I need this kind of money, then I could finally buy that Victorian 2." Victorian 2 is a huge battle ship that can hold up to five hundred of Imperial 1 and 2 class Star Destroyers, Drakon wants to own one. So he takes the list and folds them up, he places them in his pockets. While he was doing that, he felt danger behind him and he left up his right arm. Yellow clash with blue metal, nothing happened. It was the person they were looking for who attack Drakon, Malfoy was looking at Drakon's arm wondering what happened. "My arm is made from a Zillo Beasts, funny story I killed it from the inside once it eaten me." Drakon grabs Malfoy by the neck and toss him into a wall. Drakon calmly walks up to him and activates his blade, points it at Malfoy's neck. "Here's the deal, come with us and we can make you stronger. However you would work for us or die, it's up to you." He says to Malfoy.

Malfoy snarls at him and swings his yellow blade at Drakon. Drakon blocks it; he however did not have time to counter the force push. Malfoy force pushes Drakon into the wall, Drakon gets up and their dance starts. Furry of swings connected with each other, Malfoys jumps over Drakon. Only for him to get kicked by Drakon, Malfoy jumps on a vehicle and Drakon follows. Their dance continues with the block and attack motion, with them now jumping on different things. One of Malfoy's attacks and Drakon's block, cuts open a wire and fog comes out of it, Malfoy uses this to blind Drakon and kicks his lightasber out of his hand. Malfoy then forces push Drakon into a wall, Drakon grunts with the feeling of pain in his back. Drakon gets up, only to have his neck covered by an arm. With a blade inches to his chest, "Got any last words?" Malfoy asks. Drakon nods "Yes it's your lost; we could have given you more power, you made your decision." With that Drakon activates his arm blades and the three blades pierce through Malfoy. Malfoy looks in horror as he falls down dead, Drakon picks up the lightsaber that Malfoy was using and his lightsaber. He then goes to find Twelve Brother.

The Shadowing female is not my charater, but TheMadHattress13. Yes I got permission from her. Go check her out. She has two great stories.


End file.
